The A Team
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot. Él estaba dispuesto a salvarla, pero este mundo no estaba preparado para ello, y menos lo estaba ella "Los ángeles tienen derecho a volar" "Entonces vuela, Edward, vete lejos de aquí" Todos Humanos. Bella


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie me presta a los chicos.

* * *

**The A Team.**

**Summary: **"Él estaba dispuesto a salvarla, pero este mundo no estaba preparado para ello, y menos lo estaba ella «Los ángeles tienen derecho a volar» «Entonces vuela, Edward, vete lejos de aquí»" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, "The A Team" de Ed Sheeran._

* * *

_«White lips, pale face__, breathing in snowflakes.  
Burnt lungs, sour taste.  
Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent.  
__Long nights, strange men»_

_— Te queda —la castaña frunció el ceño ante las palabras del joven. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y con suma delicadeza tocó los labios de su compañera— El rojo, te queda a la perfección —con vergüenza desvió su mirada, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso._

_— Gracias —murmuró cohibida— ¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó luego de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven no tenía intención de moverse de su lugar. El cobrizo tomó aquello como una invitación, y con suma elegancia tomo asiento a su costado._

_— Así es, ¿es que no me has escuchado? —le preguntó con diversión, sabiendo que aquello era totalmente absurdo. Isabella rodó sus ojos, sus mejillas un tanto arreboladas debido a la cercanía de él— No puedo creer que una mujer a tu edad aun se sonroje, me fascina ¿sabes?_

_— ¿Una mujer de mi edad? —le preguntó con enfado, el cual le costaba fingir ya que la diversión estaba patente en todo su rostro. El chico sonrió, negando con su cabeza._

_— ¿Qué es lo que harás hoy, Isabella? —su tono tenía una nota de censura, y ella lo supo inmediatamente._

_Cualquier atisbo de diversión en su rostro desapareció._

_Él también lo sabía._

_La única persona en el mundo a la que no quería decirle lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, lo sabía._

_— Ya sabes, trabajo —comentó con despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente, cuando en realidad su interior se contraía al imaginar los pensamientos de él sobre su forma de vida._

_Los segundos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba era el bullicio de fondo que acompañaba al local todos los fines de semana. En el caso de Isabella era un sonido que permanecía junto a ella día a día. Con el rabillo de su ojo le echó una pequeña mirada de la cual se arrepintió un segundo después._

_— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó luego de un momento, tratando de bromear para aligerar el ambiente entre los dos— Puedo ser tu guardaespaldas, te presento a "Los Gemelos Fantásticos" —alzó sus puños de manera teatral, causando que una carcajada abandonara la garganta de Isabella— Eso, me gusta verte reír —se permitió observar esos cálidos ojos color esmeralda por un momento, la sonrisa aun plantada en su rostro._

_Una sonrisa real…_

_… que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado._

_— Es mejor que te vayas, Edward… —los ojos del muchacho dejaron de brillar, la sonrisa se borró de su lugar y sus hombros decayeron con desgane. Isabella se culpó por ello, se culpó por preocuparlo._

_También se culpó por quererlo._

_— ¿Ya es hora? —le preguntó con lentitud, en un confidencial susurro._

_Isabella miró por sobre su hombro delicadamente y vio a un hombre entrar por la puerta del local. Un hombre vestido con un elegante traje, un reloj de oro en su muñeca y unos zapatos pulcramente lustrados. Observando a Edward una vez más sonrió, con esa sonrisa que había perfeccionado a través de los años._

_Una sonrisa que engañaba a todos._

_A todos menos a Edward._

_— Es hora._

…

Observó su reloj de pulsera por quinta vez a lo largo de la noche, e incluso por más que lo hiciera, las luces del pequeño escenario permanecerían apagadas. Revolvió su segundo vaso de _whisky_ y de un sorbo lo terminó, sintiendo como el ambarino líquido quemaba al bajar por su garganta. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por aquel dolor, un dolor que era sostenible, un dolor totalmente diferente al que ella sentía.

— ¿Otro vaso, _Bella_?

Le dio una mirada al rubio chico que tenía frente a ella, una sonrisa conciliadora adornaba su afable rostro, un rostro que conocía como la palma de su mano. Asintió, sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en el suyo. Una sonrisa que había practicada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, una fachada y nada más, porque solo había una persona que la hacía sonreír con solo respirar.

Con él podía sonreír sin esperar nada a cambio.

Libre.

_Pero esas sonrisas no volverían más._

_…_

_«Ripped gloves, raincoat__, tried to swim and stay afloat.  
Dry house, wet clothes.  
Loose change, bank notes, weary-eyed, dry throat.  
__Call girl, no phone»_

_— ¿Estás bien? —alzó la vista y su cuerpo se congeló instantáneamente. La ola de frió que había azotado la ciudad no había podido con ello, pero verlo ahí, a unos pasos de ella…— ¿Isabella?_

_Edward se acercó lentamente hacia a ella. Cual debería ser la expresión en su rostro para que él tomara tal cuidado, como si estuviera acercándose a un cervatillo asustadizo. Daba igual, así era como se sentía en esta situación. El miedo se estaba apoderando de su ser por completo, la vergüenza, como nunca antes, se abría paso también._

_Y se preguntaba una y otra vez:_

_¿Por qué?_

_— E-estoy b-bien —murmuró, haciendo todo lo posible para hablar con normalidad e ignorar como sus dientes castañeaban debido al inmenso frió— Y-yo s-solo estaba t-tomando un p-paseo —El cobrizo frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella sin más._

_— ¿Vestida así? —Isabella sintió su rostro enrojecer debido a su comentario. Observó su roñosa vestimenta y alejó rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando sin control. Un sweater, unos sencillos pantalones y unas zapatillas desgastadas era todo lo que podía obtener— Ten…_

_Todo dejo de ser importante cuando el desenrolló rápidamente la bufanda que cubría su largo cuello y la envolvió en el de ella con delicadeza. Como si fuera de porcelana y tuviera miedo de romperla. Como si ella realmente le importara. Isabella escondió su nariz en la bufanda y el olor de Edward la golpeó poderosamente._

_Canela y especias, un leve olor a tabaco._

_Olor a él._

_El frió que estaba calando sus huesos mientras permanecía sentada en una de las bancas del parque desapareció como por arte de magia. Una calidez se esparció por su pecho y Edward se ganó una sonrisa. Una de las verdaderas y que estaban reservadas solo para él. _

_Esa pequeña prenda fue todo lo que necesitó para pasar las frías noches…_

_…aquellas en las que no tenía compañía alguna._

_…_

Isabella observó el borde del pequeño vaso de cristal en el que estaba bebiendo, su labial rojo destacaba allí. Tomó su bolso y sacó de él un pequeño espejo de mano para retocar su maquillaje. La imagen que le daba su reflejo era totalmente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada, esta vez lucía enferma, cansada, _exhausta_.

Sus labios estaban de un rosa pálido debido a la falta de color y su rostro estaba pálido en sí.

Aplicó labial rojo nuevamente sobre sus tercios labios y se echó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Parecía una muerta en vida. Y así era como se sentía. Pero no podía darse aquel lujo, al menos su apariencia tenía que mostrar vitalidad, por más que se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

_Si no estaba muerta ya._

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y dejó de lado el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo con anterioridad.

Le echó una ojeada al bar mientras esperaba.

Las mismas personas de siempre se encontraban allí; amigos riendo debido al alcohol en su sistema, novios teniendo una amena charla, mientras que los trabajadores se movían de un lugar a otro tomando pedidos. Era como si todo estuviera igual, un simple día sábado común y corriente.

Pero no era así.

No todo estaba en su lugar.

_No todos estaban en su lugar._

— ¿Jasper? —llamó a chico que estaba al otro lado de la barra, el cual acudió rápidamente a ella al escuchar su nombre— ¿Me sirves otro, por favor?

— Es suficiente por esta noche, Bella —la sorpresa se plantó en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su bartender. Jasper tomó el vaso que Isabella había dejado a un costado y lo dejó amontonado junto el resto, los cuales se iban a lavar.

— ¿Perdón? —no pudo evitar decir aquello, estaba realmente confundida ante la actitud que el rubio estaba teniendo— Sabes que te lo voy a pagar, no es necesario que…

— Y tú sabes muy bien que no es por eso, la barra está cerrada para ti Isabella —la impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo, empuñó sus manos sintiéndose incapaz de hablar— Y piensa bien en lo que haces, _por favor _—la petición borró cualquier mal sentimiento que tuviera.

Al levantar sus ojos se topó con dos esferas azulinas que la miraban intensamente. Algo se removió en su interior cuando divisó un atisbo de conocimiento. Como si él estuviera al tanto de todo, de sus sentimientos, de sus penas e incertidumbres.

Como si supiera sobre _él_.

…

_«And they say__ she's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18, but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries»_

_— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!_

_El rubio se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la agitada voz de Edward. Sus ojos se agrandaron con terror cuando comprendió porque el joven se encontraba tan angustiado. Los ojos del cobrizo se movían de un lugar a otro, aterrados, aquejados, denotaban un dolor que era casi tangible para el bartender. Edward se quedó estático mientras sostenía a Isabella entre sus brazos._

_Una Isabella totalmente inconsciente._

_— ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —le preguntó Jasper a Edward, mientras lo llevaba tras el local, a su pequeño despacho. Edward depositó a Isabella con suavidad sobre un sofá de dos cuerpos que adornaba la oficina, sin despegarse de su lado le envió una angustiada mirada a Jasper._

_— No lo sé, yo venía… y ella estaba… —el rubio colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para darle apoyo— Ella estaba tirada en la calle, Jasper. En la calle, ¡tú has sentido el jodido frío que hace y ella estaba así en la puta calle!_

_— Te dije que no te metieras en esto, pero eres imposible —Jasper desordenó su cabello con frustración— Espérame aquí, iré a por un vaso de leche._

_— ¿Un vaso de leche? —le preguntó Edward en un susurró, sosteniendo firmemente la pequeña y huesuda mano de Isabella entre las suyas._

_— Está intoxicada, Edward —un suspiro escapó de sus labios._

_— ¿Intoxicada?_

_— ¡Ella está metida en las jodidas drogas! ¿Ahora si entiendes? Carajo… —dejó el despacho dando zancadas, dejando a Edward ahí con las mil y una preguntas que asaltaban su mente._

_— ¿E-Edward? —el apenas audible susurro de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus angustiados ojos recorriendo el demacrado rostro de la castaña. Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta— Tranquilo, todo está bien…_

_— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le preguntó, sus voz en un tono apenas audible, temía que al hablar las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Una de las manos de la castaña se levantó torpemente y acarició con sus dedos el rostro del cobrizo._

_— Los ángeles no deben llorar… —susurró, desgarrando el alma del pobre joven._

_— Los ángeles tienen derecho a volar —le contestó Edward, sintiendo como la joven tomaba las lágrimas que habían escapado silenciosamente de sus ojos entre sus débiles dedos._

_— Entonces vuela, Edward, vete lejos de aquí —una gota bajó lentamente por el rostro de Isabella hasta perderse en su enmarañado cabello. Edward negó con su cabeza ante sus palabras e hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer._

_Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando estaba cantando sobre el escenario._

_Siempre igual, enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba su frágil figura, con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos, mientras lo escuchaba cantar cada noche en aquel bar, utilizando ese labial rojo que le daba un exquisito color a sus labios…_

_Sus labios._

_Bajando la cabeza el cobrizo posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre la boca de la castaña. _

_Un simple gesto, un inocente beso que sellaría la vida de ambos._

_«__And they scream __the worst things in life come free to us.  
Cos we're just under the upperhand and go mad for a couple of grams.  
And she don't want to go outside tonight.  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland or sells love to another man.  
It's too cold outside for angels to fly»_

…

Una mano se posó sobre su espalda descubierta y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral al saber lo que sucedía. Dándole una mirada a Jasper se puso de pie con extrema lentitud y acompañó a aquel extraño a la puerta, a la salida. El frió de la calle azotó su cuerpo, pero le era imposible sentir.

No ahora.

_No nunca._

— Espero que valga la pena, cariño —el hombre le susurró al oído mientras se montaban en un elegante Mercedes Benz. Isabella forzó una de sus tan ensayadas sonrisas y con sensualidad pronunció:

— Nunca olvidará esta noche, señor —la lasciva sonrisa de aquel extraño hizo que un revoltijo se ocasionara en su estómago. El hombre recorrió su brazo descubierto con sus dedos repetidas veces, creyendo que su piel de gallina era debido a la excitación, cuando en realidad ella solo estaba tratando de alejar el asco que sentía.

De él.

_Su cliente._

Y de ella.

Pero todo tenía un propósito.

_Una última noche y nada más_.

Al llegar al cuarto de hotel las prendas volaron por toda la estancia.

Una rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero para ella esta vez sería completamente diferente, porque esta vez no estaría con un extraño como siempre lo hizo.

_Esta vez ella pensaría en Edward._

Las manos de Edward eran las que recorrían con avidez su cuerpo sacando quejidos de placer de su boca. Esas manos que la tocaban con tanto deleite, como si fuera la preciada guitarra que lo acompañaba cada vez que ponía un pie sobre el escenario. Sus labios eran los que besaban con dulzura cada espacio recóndito de su manchado cuerpo, alabándolo, atesorándolo, con un sentimiento tan propio como con el que demostraba cada vez que cantaba cada una de sus hermosas canciones.

Y cuando todo llegara a su fin, no vería unos ojos opacos de color canela llegando al clímax, sino que vería esas dos esmeraldas que se adueñaron de sus días y de sus noches por completo brillando como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida.

Todo por ella.

_Todo había sido por ella._

…

_— Ten, esto fue lo único que encontraron en su departamento —Jasper dejó un mp4 rectangular sobre la mano de Isabella— Yo… lo escuché —comentó avergonzado desviando la vista para que nadie viera como sus ojos se cristalizaban— Él te quería ¿sabes?_

_— Yo… también, Jasper —susurró, su voz quebrándose por centésima vez en el día. El rubio le dio una mirada apenada y sacudió su brazo, tratando de confortarla._

_— Lo sé._

_— Esto no podía ser._

_— También sé eso, Isabella._

_Los ojos de la castaña se abnegaron en lágrimas que no podía derramar._

_Él se había ido por propia voluntad. _

_Había abandonado este mundo porque ya no aguantaba más, porque ya no aguantaba más por ella._

_Isabella se colocó los audífonos lentamente en sus orejas y caminó sin rumbo por el parque que la resguardaba día y noche. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro libremente mientras la canción rodaba una y otra vez en el pequeño aparato de reproducción._

_Tal vez si le hubiera dicho que si…_

_Tal vez si hubiera estado dispuesta a huir junto a él de este mundo._

_Solo tal vez, el estaría caminando junto a ella ahora, tomando su mano entre las suyas, regalándole calidez a su cuerpo con aquel simple gesto que alegraba sus días._

_Tal vez nunca hubiera tomado la decisión de acabar con su vida._

_Por un momento pensó en él como en el ser más valiente de la tierra. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces había atentado con su vida? Pero incluso en eso la cobardía dominaba su cuerpo, nunca pudo sacarse así misma de la miseria._

_Y luego lo odio por dejarla aquí, por no habérsela llevado con él a un lugar donde estarían mejor, los dos, amándose sin ataduras, un lugar donde ella sería digna de tenerlo, un lugar donde estaría limpia._

_Un lugar lejos de este mundo._

_— An angel will die __covered in white. Closed eye and hoping for a better life. __This time, we'll fade out tonight __straight down the line… —Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Edward que estaba siendo reproducida._

_Esa era su canción._

_Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Arregló con cuidado la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, la única esperanza que había tenido y que aún conservaba su olor. El olor de él. Él, que lo era todo para ella. Un hombre al que no merecía y nunca lo iba a merecer._

_Dejó que la melódica voz de Edward la llevara a lugares con los que solo podía soñar. El rasgueo de la guitarra combinada con su voz angelical era sublime para sus oídos. Se imaginó un lugar donde era feliz. Un lugar donde él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta de que incluso dolía soñar. Ni siquiera Edward pudo reparar todo el dolor que tenía dentro._

_Estaba rota, interna como externamente._

_Y no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo entrar._

_Y lo perdió, dejando así un dolor incluso más grande, indescriptible, en su corazón._

_¿Corazón?_

_¿Es que acaso aún tenía uno?_

_…_

Cambió el polvillo blanco que utilizaba normalmente para estas situaciones por un frasco de pastillas, mientras conectaba el reproductor de mp4 a la radio, se fue tomando las pastillas una por una.

Se estiró a lo largo del sofá que se encontraba en el despacho de Jasper. La voz de Edward la acompañaba en su eterno viaje, cerrando los ojos esta vez sí se permitió soñar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al estar más cerca del final, la letra de la canción la acompañaban en esta travesía.

Ella sería valiente esta vez.

_Sería valiente por él._

Ella estaría junto a Edward otra vez.

_Para siempre_.

— _¿Bella?_ —una voz la llamaba a lo lejos, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios o eso pensó, ya no estaba segura de nada y no tenía control sobre su cuerpo— _¡Joder, Isabella!_

_«It's too cold __outside for angels to fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, fly, fly  
For angels to die»_

El término de la canción fue lo último que escuchó antes de relajarse en las manos de su destino.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

¡Ya se! las estoy llenando de OS pero no es mi culpa, este es un regalito para **Feña**, se lo debía desde hace mucho tiempo, y como resulta que le gusta el señor Sheeran, que mejor que regalarle esto. Te quiero mujer y espero que te guste :) Creo que los OS sacan mi vena masoquista o algo así, quiero volver a escribir algo alegre así que me concentraré en Primerizo XDDDD Por cierto, ya se viene el capitulo así que no se impacienten, y culpen a la Universidad, aunque sea una floja y haga las cosas a última hora por quedarme leyendo comics/libros/fics o viendo alguna serie, la Universidad siempre es la culpable en estas fechas finales.

¡Espero sea de su agrado el OS!

_Lamb._


End file.
